Scream: The College Scream
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: The cast of Scream: The Next Generation return and now they are in college, when Ghostface returns, the case are put on edge and have to solve the mystery
1. The Beginning Of College

Time for a new reason to Scream

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream

* * *

A girl was sitting on the couch, her friend was making popcorn.

"How's the popcorn coming along?!" asked one girl. She was blonde, wearing green pyjamas.

"Almost done" said the other. She was brunette with red pyjamas.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" asked the blonde

"_Hello_" said the voice

"Who is this?" asked the blonde

"_Who is THIS?_" asked the voice

"Michelle" said the girl

The brunette entered the room.

"Popcorn's ready" said the girl

"_Did someone just say Popcorn?_" asked the voice

"Yeah, my friend, Lola, just made some" said Michelle

"_I prefer to eat popcorn at the movies_" said the voice

"Well, we're getting ready to watch this scary movie" said Michelle

"_You like Scary Movies?_" asked the voice

"Yeah, love them" said Michelle

"Who's on the phone?" asked Lola

"Hang on a second, some guy with a deep voice" said Michelle

"_What's your favourite scary movie?_" asked the voice

"I don't know, what's yours?" asked Michelle

"_Mine is Gutter_" said the voice

"Gutter? Never heard of that one, what's it about?" asked Michelle

"_It's not a movie, it's what I'm going to do to you_" said the voice

"Yeah right, freak" said Michelle, before hanging up

"Who was that?" asked Lola

"Beats me, so what scary movie did you pick?" asked Michelle

"My parents wedding video" joked Lola

Both girls laughed.

"I'm kidding, it's the new Stab movie" said Lola

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" asked Lola

"_Can I talk to Michelle please?_" asked the guy on the other end

"Yeah, hang on, it's for you" said Lola

Michelle took the phone

"Hello?" asked Michelle

"_DON'T HANG UP ON ME AGAIN OR I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH_" said the voice on the other end

"Who are you?" asked Michelle

"_Say that again but this time, say 'Where' instead of 'Who'_" said the voice

"Alright, 'WHERE' are you?" asked Michelle

"_I'm outside_" said the voice

"What?" asked Michelle

"Where is he?" asked Lola

"Outside" said Michelle

Michelle and Lola walked up to the front door, when they opened it, they saw nothing.

"You fucking liar, no one is outside" said Michelle

"_Wrong door, you dumb bimbo_" said the voice

Michelle realised something, the person on the other end of the phone was at the back door.

"Back door?" asked Michelle

"_Maybe_" said the voice

Michelle and Lola went to the back door, when they opened it up to reveal nothing again.

"Liar, there is no one outside" said Michelle

"_That's because I'm NOT outside, I'm INSIDE_" said the voice

Michelle hung up.

"He says he's inside" said Michelle

Lola backed up, then she walked over to the kitchen, she stood near the table.

"If that's true, then how did he get in?" asked Lola

"I think we left the front door open" said Michelle

Lola went to close the front door. When she turned around, she saw Ghostface.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" screamed Lola

Ghostface quickly slit Lola's throat. Michelle stormed to where Lola's screams were coming from and was terrified to see Lola's corpse.

"Where are you?" asked Michelle

Michelle felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Ghostface and screamed at the top of her lungs. Ghostface quickly stabbed her in the stomach. He pulled out a voice modifier.

"I told you not to hang up on me, bitch" said Ghostface

Ghostface raised his knife and, with one fluid motion, stabbed Michelle again.

SCREAM: THE NEXT GENERATION 2: THE COLLEGE SCREAM

==Woodsboro College==

2 cars pulled up to Woodsboro College. One was a black Porsche, the other was a white Prius.

In the passenger seat of one was Nick Prescott, the son of Sidney Prescott and the hero of Scream: The Next Generation. He stepped out of the car and helped his girlfriend, Emily, out of the back seat.

"Here we are" said Emily

"I know, college" said Nick

Nick's best friend, Tom, stepped out of the Prius, he then helped HIS girlfriend, Beth, out of the back seat.

"Well, we're college students now" said Tom

"I know" said Nick

The 4 teens grabbed their stuff and entered the college.

The 4 survivors of the last Ghostface killing spree had a huge reputation in Woodsboro.

While they were walking across the College grounds, they encountered a guy with a video camera.

"Hey, you're the survivors of the Woodsboro Killings 2 years ago" said the guy

"Yeah, we are" said Nick

"I'm a huge fan, my name's Desmond" said the guy

"Nice to meet you" said Beth

==Later==

Nick and Tom were in the auditorium, Nick wanted to come here because he knew this was the room where his mother, Sidney, ended the Woodsboro College Killings.

"Can you believe your family history in this room?" asked Tom

"I know, it's amazing...and a little bit scary given the reason WHY my family has history here" said Nick

"Yeah, well, that was years ago, time for you to change your family legacy here" said Tom

"You're right" said Nick

"Well, I gotta go meet Beth in the library, I'll see you later" said Tom

"Alright" said Nick

Tom left and Nick searched the room. At that point, a female student stood on the stage, she had brown hair with a blonde streak, red tank top and light blue jeans.

"Hello" said Nick

"AGH!" yelled the shocked girl

"Sorry" said Nick

"What are you doing here?" asked the girl

"I'm just looking around, my family has some history in this place" said Nick

"I don't know what you mean but, great, I'm Serena" said the girl

"I'm Nick, Nick Prescott" said Nick

"Prescott? As in, 'Sidney'?" asked Serena

"Yeah, she's my mother" said Nick

"That's cool, I am a huge fan of the Stab Movies, I can do Ghostface perfectly" said Serena

"Really? Let's hear it" said Nick

"What's your FAVOURITE Scary Movie?" asked Serena, in a perfect Ghostface voice

"That was pretty good" said Nick

"Thanks, hey, I know we just met but...you're kind of cute" said Serena

"Thanks" said Nick

"You seeing anyone?" asked Serena

"Actually, I am" said Nick

"Oh, well, alright" said Serena

"Well, I guess I'll see you around" said Nick

"Yeah, I guess you will" said Serena

Nick left the room.

==The girls==

Emily and Beth were in the library. 2 guys walked up to them.

"Hey girls" said one of them

"Hi" said Emily

"I'm Mike, this is Dustin" said the one with blonde, wavy, hair

"I'm Emily, this is Beth" said Emily

The 2 guys sat down.

"What are you doing?" asked Beth

"Ain't it obvious?" asked Dustin

"You 2 are hot and we're guys" said Mike

"We both have boyfriends" said Emily

"We have girlfriends but what they don't know won't hurt them" said Dustin

Tom walked up to them.

"Well they're not like you, now fuck off" said Tom

Mike and Dustin turned around to look at Tom, when they both tried to punch him, Tom ducked the punches and Mike and Dustin ended up punching each other. Tom grabbed Mike by the shirt collar and threw him at Dustin.

==Later==

Nick and Tom were roommates, they were getting ready for bed.

"So what happened?" asked Tom

"Well, it was fun, what happened with you?" asked Nick

"Nothing much" said Tom

They were about to sleep when the phone rang.

"Who could be ringing us at this time?" asked Tom

Nick answered

"Hello?" asked Nick

"_Hello Nick_" said the person on the other end

"Please tell me this isn't who I think it is" said Nick

"_It's not who you think it is...unless you're thinking that I'm Ghostface_" said the voice

"How is that possible? Shaun is dead" said Nick

"_I'm not THAT Ghostface_" said Ghostface

"Well it doesn't matter because you can't get near me since I'm in college now" said Nick

"_I know...SO AM I" _said Ghostface

* * *

**Ghostface is back**

**Who is Ghostface this time?**

**Note: Ghostface may be a character that hasn't been introduced yet**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. A killer returns

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, that is property of Wes Craven

* * *

The next morning, Nick and Tom met up with Emily and Beth.

"Hey guys" said Emily

"Hey girls" said Nick, lazily

"You guys alright?" asked Beth

"No, last night we received a phone call" said Tom

"From who?" asked Emily

"From...Ghostface" said Nick

"Ghostface?" asked Beth

"Yeah, he's back" said Nick

"But how? Shaun's dead, Nick, you shot him" said Emily

"I know but, remember that Ghostface was a known Serial Killer BEFORE Shaun was born" said Nick

"So that means..." said Beth

"Whoever Ghostface is this time, it's a copycat killer" said Tom

==Later==

Nick was in the theatre again, he was researching Ghostface on his laptop. Serena walked in.

"Are you sure you have a girlfriend or are you just trying to make me jealous?" joked Serena

"Hey Serena, I'm busy right now" said Nick

"What are you doing?" asked Serena

"Researching Ghostface" said Nick

"Why?" asked Serena

"Because he's back" said Nick

"Seriously? I thought Ghostface was killed a couple of years ago" said Serena

"He was, but that Ghostface was just a copycat killer...of another copycat killer...of yet a couple of other copycat killers, basically, every time Ghostface returns, he returns with a new identity" said Nick

"That's pretty crazy" said Serena

"Yeah, what are you doing here anyway?" asked Nick

"I'm practicing to audition for the upcoming school musical" said Serena

"Ah" said Nick

If Nick had bothered to look on the stage, he would have seen Ghostface hiding behind a cardboard cut-out used for the background of the set.

==Later==

Emily and Beth ran into Desmond again. He had his camera and was trying to record an interview with them.

"Hey girls, care to tell the viewers how you're enjoying Woodsboro College?" asked Desmond

"Not now, Desmond" said Emily

"What's wrong?" asked Desmond

"We don't want an interview" said Beth

Desmond turned off the camera

"What's bothering you two?" asked Desmond

"We don't want to talk about it" said Beth

==Elsewhere==

Tom was searching the college grounds, searching for anything he could find, what he found was Mike and Dustin.

"Hey, you" said Mike

Both guys approached Tom, when one was about to hit him, the principal stopped him.

"Hey, you know the rules, no fighting" said the principal

"Fine, buzz kill" said Dustin

Mike and Dustin walked off.

==Elsewhere==

Serena was with her friend, Natasha.

"Hey Serena, how are things going with that guy you were talking about?" asked Natasha

"He says he has a girlfriend, I'm not sure if he was serious though" said Serena

"Ah, you'll get him" said Natasha

"Thanks Tasha" said Serena

==Later that night==

Natasha was getting ready for bed, she didn't have a roommate. She was getting changed into her PJs when the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Natasha

"_Hello_" said the eerie voice on the other end

"Who is this?" asked Natasha

"_What's your favourite Scary Movie?_" asked the voice

"I hate scary movies" said Natasha

"_Why? Too scary for you?_" asked the voice

"No, it's just because they're all the same, and the fact that they always extend the running scenes is annoying" said Natasha

"_Wrong answer_" said the voice

"Creep" said Natasha

Natasha was about to hang up

"_DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME OR I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FUCKING FISH_" said the voice

"Geez, anger issues...wait, how did you know I was about to hang up?" asked Natasha

"_Because I'm looking right at you_" said the voice

"What?" asked Natasha

"_I said that I'm looking...right at you_" said the voice

Natasha hangs up

She tries to go to sleep until she hears something going on outside. She opens the door and steps out. She sees nothing. She opens the door and sees Ghostface.

She tries to scream but Ghostface slits her throat. He then proceeds to gut her and then walks away.

==The Next Morning==

Nick, Tom, Emily & Beth left their dorms and walked outside, they saw police cars, ambulances and a crowd of people near a sorority.

"What happened?" asked Beth

"Let's go check it out" said Nick

The 4 walked over to the crowd of people and saw a dead body being loaded into an ambulance. They saw Deputy Randy Riley, son of Gale and Dewey Riley.

"Randy, what happened?" asked Nick

"A sorority girl was found murdered outside her dorm room, throat slit and gutted, not pretty" said Randy

Nick looked to his side and saw Serena crying.

* * *

**This seems like a good place to stop.**

**Who do you think is Ghostface?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Attack on a family friend

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream

* * *

Nick walked over to Serena.

"Hey, did you, uh, know the victim?" asked Nick

"Yeah, she was my best friend" said Serena

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Nick

"Thank you" said Serena

Serena gave Nick a hug. Emily saw them and walked over to them.

"Hi" said Emily

Serena released the hug.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?" asked Serena

"Yeah, Serena, this is Emily" said Nick

"Nice to you meet you" said Serena

"You too" said Emily

==Later==

The commotion was still going on when a local newspaper reporter walked over to Nick, Tom, Emily & Beth

"Excuse me, Jessica Parter, Woodsboro Today, could I get a word about the murder of Natasha Barrett?" asked the reporter

"We don't do interviews" said Nick

Jessica looked annoyed.

"I promise, it will only take 5 minutes" said Jessica

"NO!" said Tom

Deputy Randy Riley walked up to the friends.

"Hey guys, I need your help to catch this killer" said Randy

"What do you need?" asked Nick

"Well, we think that this person was killed by Ghostface due to the similar style" said Randy

"Alright" said Tom

"Well, if you have any suspects in mind, I need you to give them interviews to see if you can get any leads" said Randy

"Isn't that YOUR job?" asked Beth

"Yes, but we don't have any suspects" said Randy

"Smart to come to us, Scary Movie Rule number 28, The Killer always knows the protagonist" said Tom

==Later==

Nick was in the theatre again, he was looking for Serena.

"Hi Nick" said Serena

"Hey Serena, I need to talk to you" said Nick

"About what?" asked Serena

"That girl" said Nick

"Your girlfriend?" asked Serena

"No, the one who was murdered" said Nick

"Oh, well what do you want to know?" asked Serena

"How well did you know her?" asked Nick

"She was my best friend, I met her when we were both 5, we have been friends since" said Serena

"Did anyone dislike her or want her dead?" asked Nick

"Good god, No, she was nice to everyone, she was an angel" said Serena

"Really? Not even an ex?" asked Nick

"She only ever dated one person in her life, but he's moved to Alabama" said Serena

"Alright, well, thanks" said Nick

==Tom==

Tom was looking for Desmond. At the moment, Desmond was recording his web show.

"Alright people, up next, we have an interview with the principal regarding..." said Desmond before Tom interrupted him.

"Desmond, I need to talk to you" said Tom

"Not now dude, I'm shooting" said Desmond

"NOW!" said Tom

"Dude, you're not getting it, get lost" said Desmond

Tom grabbed Desmond's camera and threw it away

"Dude, that camera was expensive" said Desmond

"I need to talk to you" said Travis

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" asked Desmond

"You know the murder that occured last night?" asked Tom

"What about it?" asked Desmond

"Did you know the victim?" asked Tom

"Not in the slightest" said Desmond

"Honestly?" asked Tom

"Honestly, never even met her" said Desmond

==Emily and Beth==

Beth and Emily were looking for Dustin and Mike.

"Hey, if it isn't the chicks" said Mike

"We need to talk to you 2" said Beth

"Alright" said Dustin

"You know the murder that took place last night?" asked Emily

"Yeah, why?" asked Mike

"How well did you know the victim?" asked Emily

"Never met her" said Dustin

"Me either" said Mike

"Seriously? You never met her?" asked Beth

"Never" said both guys

==Later==

Everyone had met up with Detetive Randy.

"Did you guys find anything?" asked Randy

"Nothing" said everyone

"Nothing?" asked Randy

"Nothing whatever" said Nick

"Well, we gotta find something before Ghostface kills again" said Randy

Nick's phone rings.

"Hello?" asked Nick

"_Looking for me?_" asked the person on the other end

"Where are you?" asked Nick

"_FINALLY! Someone asked the right question, but you aren't getting an answer_" said Ghostface

"Ghostface, we will find you" said Nick

"_Or will you? Now, I know who I'm gonna gut next, but if you can find me, that person can survive, I'll give you a hint, it's someone who survived last time, that's right, it's one of you_" said Ghostface before hanging up

"Ghostface said he was going to kill one of us" said Nick

"Where is he?" asked Tom

"I don't see him" said Beth

"Kids, you try to find him, I'll get some backup for here" said Randy

The group walked away, Randy stepped in his car to get backup.

"Hello..." said Randy

No answer, Randy looked down and noticed his wire had been cut.

"What the hell?" asked Randy

When Randy looked in his rear view window, he saw Ghostface in his back seat. Randy tried to escape but Ghostface had the keys to the car and he locked the doors.

"Fuck" said Randy

Ghostface stabbed Randy in the shoulder, from behind he proceeded to continuously stab Randy.

==The others==

The others couldn't find Ghostface. Nick's phone rang again.

"Hello?" asked Nick

"_Too late_" said Ghostface

"What are you talking about?" asked Nick

"_One of the original survivors is dead_" said Ghostface, before hanging up

"What did he say?" asked Tom

"Ghostface said that one of the original survivors is already dead" said Nick

"But we're alive" said Emily

Nick came to a realisation and ran to Randy's car. He was shocked to see Randy's bloody body

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**Why did Ghostface kill Randy?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Security

Here we go with the newest edition

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream

* * *

Nick, Tom, Emily and Beth were watching a news report on Randy.

"The Deputy Sherriff was admitted into hospital, injured, but alive, it is unknown how serious his injuries are or how long he will be in the hospital"

said the reporter

"Well, Randy's in the hospital and Ghostface is still on the loose" said Nick

"Who's he gonna kill next?" asked Tom

"I don't know, what I do know is that he needs to be stopped" said Nick

"Yeah" said Emily

Desmond approached the four.

"Hey guys, you heard what's happening?" asked Desmond

"What?" asked Nick

"With the killings, the principal is installing security cameras everywhere" said Desmond

"OK, I guess Ghostface is going to have trouble killing people with security cameras" said Nick

Around a building, Ghostface peered out the corner.

==Later==

The security cameras had been installed.

"Alright, Ghostface should have trouble with all these" said Nick

"Yeah" said Tom

"Hey, I gotta get to class" said Beth before walking away

"Me too" said Emily

Tom left to go to his class too.

Nick's phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Nick

"_Hello Nick, you think that those cameras can stop me? You're in for a shock_" said Ghostface

"You're really starting to piss me off, where are you?" asked Nick

"_In due time Nick, in due time_" said Ghostface

* * *

**That's it for now**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
